World Warter I
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Were they flirting? Neither Bill nor Dipper seemed to know, but Mabel did. (First in BillDip oneshot series, prequel to Let It Go)


Mabel threw a water balloon at me and I dodged and threw another one back, only for it to stop in mid-air and turn grey.

"Huh?" Mabel blinked, staring at our now grey surroundings.

I just groaned.

" _Didja miss me?"_ a voice asked.

"Bill?" Mabel frowned, "what do you want?"

" _Oh nothing, just a little entertainment_ " Bill replied, appearing next to me with an arm around my shoulders. I didn't even flinch. Bill had been bothering me for weeks now, of course I was used to it.

Mabel blinked in surprise. This was the first time she'd seen Bill interact with me, sure I'd told her about Bill's frequent visits, but I didn't want her to know about the more touchy feely parts.

"What game is it this time?" I rolled me eyes.

" _Well…your water balloon fight looked fun"_ Bill grinned –somehow-. He snapped his fingers and the water balloon's we were using before regained their color, along with their reaction to gravity. The water balloon I had thrown at Mabel fell right onto her head.

"Hey!" Mabel pouted, "Dipper never manages to throw a balloon that far."

" _I may or may not have moved it a little"_ Bill shrugged.

I grinned.

" _Or a lot."_

I scowled, "I'm not _that_ bad."

" _Yeah, you're right, a lot is an understatement"_ Bill teased, _"now, onto the water balloon fight!"_

Bill clicked his fingers again and a massive pile of water balloons appeared behind him.

"Duck!" I squeaked, diving towards the ground. When I looked up, all the water balloons had turned into ducks.

The ducks turned around and started pooping out water balloons.

"Eeeeew" Mabel grumbled, "Bill! It's not fun if you use your powers!"

" _Really?"_ Bill asked, _"well poop."_

While he was distracted I grabbed one of my water balloons and threw it at him, it actually hit for once.

" _That was a cheap shot, Pine Tree"_ Bill glared at me.

"No cheap shots in a war!" Mabel yelled, throwing a handful of water balloons at Bill's back.

I grinned and threw some more water balloons at him, not only had my aim gotten better, but the water balloon supply seemed to be infinite.

" _Alright, let's see what you've got"_ Bill smirked, lowering himself to the ground so he wasn't floating, and the abnormal glow around him faded. He must have stopped using his powers.

It started out as me and Mabel teaming up against Bill, but then Mabel betrayed me by dumping a couple of balloons on my head, so I went solo. Then Mabel somehow started overpowering us, and Bill and I teamed up.

"Isn't this cheating?" I asked, pulling down the makeshift catapult we'd made out of a large rock, a plank of wood, and a clothes basket.

" _I'm not using my powers, so I doubt it"_ Bill replied, filling the basket with water balloons.

"And how is Mabel gonna fall into our trap?" I wondered.

" _I left a trail of water balloons, she'll probably follow them thinking we'd dropped them, we just have to wait or her to get into position"_ Bill explained, holding down the basket side of the catapult as I sat on the other end. If Bill let go, my side of the catapult would fall to the ground and send the water balloons in the basket flying, hopefully at Mabel, _"here she comes."_

I refocused on my surroundings and prepared for my end o be dropped to the ground.

" _Ready?"_ Bill asked. I nodded with a brave face. _"Three…two…ONE!"_

Bill let go and my side fell to the ground, I flinched in pain but quickly got over it when I saw the water balloons in the air.

"WHA-" Mabel was cut off by being pelted with water balloons, and she dramatically fell to the ground, "…I-I s-surrender…"

Bill must have seen that the fight was over, because he regained his glow and began to float in the air.

"That was a good idea, Bill" I praised him.

"You're the one that suggested we make a catapult out of that stuff" Bill reminded.

"But you gave me the idea" I argued.

"Eeew, quit flirting in front of me, you two" Mabel sat up and stuck her tongue out.

"…" I blinked, "…That was flirting?"

Bill shrugged at me in response, he had no idea either.


End file.
